Spy on Ghosts
by Em Phantom
Summary: Pre PP. Totally Spies crossover. Danny and Sam go to Beverly Hills to stay with their cousins. Sam the spy will get suspicious of her cuz Danny. Sam will have to endure a girl worse than Paulina, Mandy! Will both secrets say safe? IMPORTANT A/N!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I'm starting another story. I shouldn't have, seeing as I have a lot that haven't been posted, but I couldn't resist. After all, who doesn't like a good crossover? Anyway, I'm Em Phantom, and this is the third fic I'm deciding to post. It's a Totally Spies/Danny Phantom crossover.**

**Summary: Sam Manson's parents send her to Beverly Hills to stay with her cousin Mandy at the same time Danny's parents send him to said city to stay with his cousin Sam. Will Sam and Danny be able to keep Danny's secret from WOOHP's top agents, Sam, Clover, and Alex, especially if he's staying with one of them? And will the spies be able to hide their own secret? Also, enjoy girls trying to flirt with Danny! And Sam beating them to a bloody pulp! (Not literally,but she would.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies. If I did, I would be rich. **

* * *

Sam Manson sat in her living room reading a gothic poetry book. She pushed back her mid-back black hair as it was hanging in her face. Her violet colored eyes looked intensely at the pages. She had changed a lot in the past few years, and was now a senior. She now wore a black boat neck t-shirt with a violet diamond in the center, violet fishnet gloves, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Sammykins!" called Mrs. Pamela Manson. "I need to talk to you!"

"Mom, my name is Sam!" grumbled Sam as her mother entered the room.

"Fine dear," sighed Pam. "Sam, your father and I have discussed this, and we want you to stay with your cousin for a while."

"I have a cousin?" asked Sam, shutting her book. "Which side and where?"

"You're father's brother's daughter, in Beverly Hills," said Pamela. "We haven't decided how long you'll be staying with your cousin Mandy, but it's not just for a week."

"You mean I'm going out of state?" demanded Sam, crossing her arms. "When am I leaving?"

"The private jet leaves tomorrow morning at ten, and you should be there around two," said Pam.

"Fine," sighed Sam. "I'll be back in an hour."

She got up and walked to the door. "You better not be going to see that Fenton boy," chastised Pamela.

"'That Fenton boy' just happens to be my best friend," said Sam, as she left the house and rode her scooter to the Fenton household, where Tucker and Danny were sure to be playing video games.

Without bothering to knock, she opened the door and walked in, leaving her scooter in the street. She walked to the living room where she saw both boys raging against the machine. They had changed a lot in the last few years too.

Danny's hair was as messy as ever, but his eyes were sharper. He now wore a navy colored button down long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He always wore a black backpack containing Fenton weapons.

Tucker would have been the one who changed the most. He now wore a yellow button down long-sleeved shirt, green cargo pants like his old ones, and brown combat boots. He no longer wore glasses, and his hair was longer than before. It reached the base of his neck. He had also disregarded his trademark beret.

"Hey boys, how's the game going?" asked Sam as she walked up behind them.

"Same as usual," said Tucker as he put it on pause. "I thought you were going to spend the night reading poetry."

"I was, but my mom just told me that she and dad are sending me to live with my cousin for a while," sighed Sam.

"Do you know how long?" asked Danny.

"No clue, but longer than a week," said Sam.

"I just hope your cousin isn't some popular girl," said Tucker.

"I won't know till tomorrow, will I?" asked Sam.

"I would ask Jazz to give you advice, but she's kinda at college right now," said Danny. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too. Let me know how the ghost fighting goes," smiled Sam. "I've got to go pack. Bye guys." They hugged goodbye, and then Sam left.

"I wonder where she's going," pondered Tucker.

"I haven't the faintest idea," sighed Danny.

"Danny, my sister just called me!" said Maddie as she entered the room. "Not the one from the reunion thing, but the one in Beverly Hills!"

"What about it?" asked Danny.

"Well, I told her how your grades keep getting worse and worse," said Maddie as Danny scowled, "and she had the brightest idea! Her daughter Sam is just as smart as Jazz was at your age, if not smarter. So we decided your going to live with them in Beverly Hills until you can pull your grades up."

"What?!" exclaimed Danny. "But—!"

"No buts Danny!" said Maddie. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to Beverly Hills. We even got you plane tickets for tomorrow at ten. You'll be there around two."

"Fine mom," sighed Danny, as the two boys went upstairs to Danny's room.

"So dude, what are we gonna do about the ghosts?" asked Tucker as Danny began packing enough clothing to last at least a month.

"You're going to have to go talk to Valerie," said Danny. In junior year, Danny had revealed himself to Valerie when Danielle returned once again because she got the Ghostly Wail and wanted Danny's help in mastering it. Vlad had gone after the girl, and Val had gone after Vlad. She revealed to Danny that she knew about Vlad, and after the fight, after the villain fled, Danny revealed himself for her. The two had a permanent truce, and teamed up, splitting up the nights they hunted ghosts to make things even.

"I think I can handle that," said Tucker with a smile. Also during junior year, after Danny revealed himself to Valerie, Val and Tucker had started dating.

After about an hour, Danny had packed all of his clothing and necessities he would probably need. He also packed his laptop, which now had a map of the ghost zone to rival the Infimap. Actually, that was how the map was made.

"Dude, are you gonna bring any ghost hunting equipment?" asked Tucker.

"Of course I am," said Danny. "Just because I won't be in Amity Park doesn't mean ghosts won't go after me."

"You're probably right there," said Tucker, as he helped Danny gather all of the Fenton inventions in the room. They shoved them in the duffle bag, and Danny zipped it up.

"Tuck, you should probably go," said Danny. "I'll call you sometime this week."

"And I'll let you know if anything big happens," said Tucker. "Bye dude."

"Bye," said Danny, as his friend left the room and he went to bed. He had missed out on a lot of sleep the night before due to Skulktech. Skulker and Technus had joined only the year before, making the now annoying hunter even harder to beat. Therefore, it had taken the majority of the night just to wear him down. Fortunately, Tucker could still hack into his system. That's the only way they could defeat him now.

Danny enjoyed his sleep, forgetting about the defenseless town for the evening.

* * *

**A/N:Let me know what you think! i'm still fairly new at this, so I don't mind only a little bit of reviews, though I hope this does better than my Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover that has over a thousand hits but only thirty four reviews. I accept anonymous reviewers, so don't be shy if you don't have a pen name. Until next time!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that was a fast update. I have to say I'm pleased. This story has only been up for two days and already has the same amount of reviews as StarStruck, my fic that's been up for a few weeks. That's thirteen in case you don't know. Anyway, I'm pleased to say that I've been exploring more features on my new laptop and it's AWESOME! That's what I'm typing on now. I used a flash drive and transported all of my work onto it so that when i go on vacation next week I can write on the car. If I do update on vacation, it will most likely only be on the tenth, seeing as Las Vegas might be the only place I can get connected to the internet. (We're going to National Parks). **

**So, yeah, that's why I'm updating now! And because I have a lot of ideas for this fic!**

**Reviewers: Nonasuki-chan, Velvet Star, Cross177, **bloodmoon13,Kp101,** May5000, Queen S of Randomness 016, **ReadingChick, vanalivi, IdontKnow, **Fulcon, and Twisted Truth. And thanks for reviewing to this one anoymous reviewer that I can't read what they typed out for their name. Oh, the plain text means their anonymous.**

* * *

In Beverly Hills, Mandy Manson was laying on her bed, listening to the latest music. Her mother Phoebe Manson opened the door and turned the music off. "Mom!" exclaimed Mandy.

"Mandy, I was just talking to your aunt in Amity Park, Illinois," said Phoebe.

"Like, what about her?" asked Mandy.

"She has a daughter your age named Samantha. She's sending her to live with us for a while," said Phoebe.

"What will I tell my friends? I can't be seen around some _loser_," said Mandy.

"Well you'll have to deal or you're grounded," said Phoebe as she left the room. Mandy turned her music back on.

* * *

In another house in Beverly Hills, Sam Andrews **(I made that up)** was lounging on a bean bag chair, reading one of her textbooks. Classical music was playing softly from her sound system.

"Sam, can I come in?" asked her mom **(I'm making up her name)** Allison.

"Sure mom," said Sam as she turned off her music and put a bookmark in the book. Her mom entered the room. "What's up mom?"

"My sister and I were talking today, she has a son your age, and he's failing in school. We decided Danny's going to stay with us until you can help pull his grades up," said Allison.

"When's he coming?" asked Sam.

"He should be here tomorrow around two, so come home directly after school," said Allison.

"Okay mom," smiled Sam as her mom left the room.

* * *

During the next day at Beverly Hills high, Mandy was complaining to her friends about her cousin visiting. Sam told her friends about her own cousin visiting.

"Do you know what he looks like?" asked Clover. "I mean, what if he's a major hottie?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Alex. "Sam, do you want to hit the mall after you meet your cousin?"

"I'll have to ask," said Sam. "My mom might make me take him along though."

"Like no problem," said Clover. "Meet us at the coffee machine at four?"

"Sure," said Sam.

* * *

Sam Manson closed her Gothic poetry book as the limo reached it's destination in Beverly Hills. She had ended up bringing her ghost hunting gear, just in case. She grabbed he bags and exited the limo; watching it as it drove off. As she was about to turn into the house, she saw another limo drive up. A girl with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a lavender blouse and violet kapris exited the car. She wore expensive high heels. Sam gritted her teeth, of course, with her luck, she just happened to be related to a fashion zombie. _Perfect._

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" demanded Mandy as she saw Sam.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Sam Manson, and I'm supposed to be living her for a while," said Sam coolly. "My guess is you're my cousin Mandy."

"You'd be right there," said Mandy. "But what's with the black? It's like so, last century!"

"For your information, I'm a Goth," retorted Sam. She could tell this would be worse than rooming with Paulina. At least with Paulina, she knew how to make her think of something else. Even though she hated distracting Paulina with Danny's alter ego, at least it was something.

"Whatever, let's just go inside," said Mandy as she led her cousin in the house.

"Mandy, Samantha, nice to see you," said Phoebe.

"It's Sam," said Sam through gritted teeth. This seemed much worse than at home.

"Right dear. Mandy, would you show your cousin the guest room?" said Phoebe.

"Fine mom," sighed Mandy, as she led Sam upstairs and opened the guest room. "This is your room, and mine is across the hall. Don't bother me." She then walked into her own room.

Sam sighed as she walked into her room, shut the door, and fished out the Fenton Phones from her bag. She pushed the button that connected to Danny's pair.

"_Danny speaking,"_ said the voice on the other end.

* * *

Danny Fenton sighed as he sat in the cab on the way to his cousin's house. If his instincts were right, he was still in a world of danger, and he couldn't even talk to anyone here about his problems. What's worse is what if he accidentally activated his powers when his relatives were in the room. Sure, his parents were dense, but these people might not be. As he arrived at his destination, Danny paid the driver and took his bags from the car. The taxi drove off, and Danny took a deep breath before he started walking up to the house. He was distracted as he heard the whirl of a car engine and the sound of said car parking behind him.

He looked and saw the driver was a red-headed girl his age wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants. She hadn't noticed him yet, as he saw her grab her book bag and exit the car. She walked up to the sidewalk and then noticed him. She saw his bags and smiled. "You must be Danny. I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you," said Danny. Sure, his cousin was pretty, but he decided as a sophomore that his heart belonged to another Sam.

'_Wow, he is a hottie,'_ thought Sam as she looked her cousin over. "Let's get inside before someone sees us awkwardly standing here."

"I agree," smiled Danny, laughing ever so slightly. Sam led the boy to her house and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home, and I met Danny at the front step," called Sam.

"I'm right here Sammy," said Allison as she emerged from the kitchen. "Why don't you show your cousin the guest room?"

"Sure mom," said Sam. "Can I go shopping after? I promised to meet Clover and Alex at four."

"I want you to bring Danny; after all, he needs to make some friends here."

"I'm fine with that," said Danny.

"Great, follow me!" said Sam as she led him upstairs. She opened the guestroom door, and he put his bag on the bed. "If you ever need anything, my room's right across the hall."

"I'll let you know," smiled Danny. Both teens suddenly heard a beeping sound. At first Sam thought it was her X-powder, but then realized it was coming from Danny's bag. He took out a pair of black and green earphones and said, "Danny speaking."

"_Hey Danny; it's Sam,"_ said the girl on the other end. Sam, being as close to her cousin as she was, could hear the girl's every word.

"So Sam, have you met your cousin yet?" asked Danny.

"_Just a bit ago; I don't think I can last long. She's just as shallow as Paulina!" _said the Sam on the other end.

"Sam, I didn't get to tell you, but Mom made me go stay with my cousin to improve my grades," said Danny.

"_But what about—?" _started Sam, but Danny quickly interrupted.

"And my cousin is standing right next to me," said Danny.

"_Makes sense,"_ said Sam through the phone. _"Mandy is really starting to get on my nerves. And I thought staying in Beverly Hills would be fun."_

"You're in Beverly Hills?" asked Danny, really surprised. "So am I!"

"_That's amazing Danny!" _exclaimed Sam. _"Are you going to Beverly Hills High?"_

"Yep, and being tutored by someone who could rival Jazz from what my mom says," said Danny. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"_Yeah,"_ said Sam. _"Bye Danny!"_

"Bye Sam," Danny said. He then took out the earphones and turned them off.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to end it there, but it was completely neccesary. The chapter was long as it is. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Remember, I accept Anonymous reviewers, so don't use that as your excuse! Thanks for reading, and review! **

**Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back! Thanks to:**

**Velvet Star, IscaPhantom, Twisted Truth, **ReadingChick**, Twilight-Phantom66, DPshadow, vanalivi, Queen S of Randomness016, Phantomfangirl, Cross177, and Fulcon for being awesome and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Yeah," **_**said Sam. **_**"Bye Danny!"**_

"**Bye Sam," Danny said. He then took out the earphones and turned them off.**

"Did your friend just say she was related to a girl named Mandy in Beverly Hills that's a senior at Beverly Hills High?" asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah," said Danny. "Sam's a Goth, so it's lucky I'm in town or she wouldn't be able to survive very long."

"Yeah, not even my friends can survive with Mandy," smiled Sam. "So what were those communication devices? They were really high tech and all…"

"Oh, there the Fenton Phones," said Danny. "My parents are Ghost hunters, and they make all of their devices. They're meant to filter out ghostly sounds, but my friends and I think of them as great communicators. My friend Tucker back in Amity upgraded them to work long distance."

'_Those seem more high tech than what WOOHP has,' _thought Sam. _'Maybe I should do some spy-work on this by myself.'_

"So, did you bring anything else of their inventions?" asked Sam, choosing to ignore the fact that ghosts obviously didn't exist to discover more info.

Danny smiled. "I don't go anywhere without them, after all, Amity is ghost capital of the world. We're home to pretty much all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone?" asked Sam.

"My friends and I think of it as a type of world connected to our own. Basically, it's where the ghosts live," said Danny. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to the mall?"

Sam looked at the clock, and saw it was five till four. "We need to rush! Come on!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. Danny barely managed to grab his backpack and swing it onto his back before the door closed behind him. They then ran to the car and Sam drove them to the mall.

Once they had parked, Sam led him into the building. "This is much nicer than what we have at home," commented Danny. "Then again, our mall gets trashed by ghosts every other week at minimum."

"Clover could never survive there," said Sam. Noticing his confusion, she said, "Clover's one of my best friends. I guess you could say she's like the queen of shopping. My other friend is Alex, and she's more of the sporty person."

"I have two friends too. One's Tucker, and the best way to describe him is he's a Techno Geek, a carnivore, and flirts too much. My other is Sam, who you heard on the Fenton Phones, and she's a Goth, and an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, meaning she doesn't eat anything with a face," said Danny.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Sam as the two went down an escalator and walked to the coffee machine.

"I've never tried to ask," said Danny. "Sam has a temper that isn't one to mess with."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sam. "So, do you know why your grades are bad?"

Danny stiffened slightly, and Sam took note of it. She was, after all, a spy for a reason. "Er, I've been kind of _preoccupied_ lately," said Danny after a moment. "I haven't had the time to focus on any school work."

"Preoccupied with what?" asked Sam, feeling this mystery might be important.

She saw Danny try to think of some answer, a signal he was going to lie. "Er, I sometimes fix my parents inventions," said Danny, knowing it was a half truth.

"Oh," said Sam. She stopped asking because she knew he wouldn't answer. She looked over by the coffee machine and saw her two best friends standing by it, looking impatient. "There's Clover and Alex," said Sam, pointing at the blonde and dark haired girls.

She led Danny over to them, and then mentally shook her head upon seeing Clover's reaction. She was immediately lovestruck.

"Hi Sammy, who's this?" she asked her friend.

"Clover, Alex, this is my cousin Danny Fenton. Danny, these are my two friends Clover and Alex," introduced Sam.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Alex.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" asked Clover.

"Clover!" exclaimed Sam, noticing her cousin's shocked expression.

"What? Let him answer," said Clover.

"No thank you, my previous relationships haven't worked out before," said Danny. "Besides, I already like someone from my hometown."

He realized he shouldn't have said that, when Clover said, "Ooh! Spill! I want to know everything about this mysterious girl!"

"Er, she's been one of my best friends since forever and she's always been there for me when I needed help. Plus, the occasional quip and being able to successfully be able to shut my friend Tucker up are a plus," said Danny.

Sam easily put two and two together. "It's your friend from that conversation you had earlier, isn't it?" she asked.

Danny blushed. "Yeah. She's the only one for me."

"So, where are you from?" asked Alex.

"Amity Park, Illinois," answered Danny. "The town is famous because of my parent's Ghost Portal. Because of it, ghosts escape and attack the town."

"Ghosts? Aren't those like, a myth or something?" asked Clover.

"They're as real as you or me," answered Danny truthfully. After all, he himself was part ghost. "I've seen quite a number of them."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," said Sam. "No offence though."

Danny shrugged. "None taken. Personally, I didn't believe in ghosts until we got the Portal to work. Then ghosts attacked left and right."

"How come we've never heard of it then?" asked Alex.

"The Guys in White try to keep everything under-wraps, but sometimes, the occasional disaster as in dome-watch gets all over the news," said Danny.

"So Amity Park is the town that had the green barrier around it?" asked Sam.

Clover and Alex stared at her. "How do you know that?" asked Clover. "That's like, far away from here."

"Because I, unlike you, occasionally read the newspaper," smirked Sam. "You never know when some useful information is in there."

"So, were we going to go shopping?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Danny, I'm not sure if you've been shopping before…"

"Believe me; I have. My sister loves shopping, and my friend Sam occasionally drags me and Tuck with her when she shops," said Danny.

"Well, you've never shopped with Clover," said Alex. "She loves shopping."

"I don't think it'll be worse than anything else I've encountered," laughed Danny as he followed the trio around the mall. Once it got dark, they returned to the Andrew household, ate dinner, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm on vacation until the 25, and I may or may not be able to access the internet. Hopefully I'll be able to somewhere, but alas, you never know in National Parks. Review please, and remember I accept anonymous!**

**Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank everyone who has waited for this chapter to come out. It took much longer than expected, due to after vacation, I went on a few days long writing hiatus. I'm proud to say that finally, we get to see a bit of action in the story... and we get to see Danny's reaction to Mandy!**

**Thanks to: mystery writer5775, PhantomSoul103, danny-dani, Kaydreams, Dannyphantomfreeek, Velvet Star, Twilight-Phantom66, LiLIndianPrinzess, Luiz4200, **ReadingChick**, Dpbuckeye, May5000, vanalivi, Queen S of Randomness 016 (special thanks to her because she hoped I had an awesome vacation), IscaPhantom, **the person who's anonymous name I still can't decipher, Anonymous Shadow**, ParanormalPrincess, Cross177, Fulcon, and Twisted Truth. Wow, I think that's the most reviewers I've everhad in a single chapter of anything! That's 21! And I still haven't gotten a single flame. I consider myself very lucky. All you reviewers get a choice of either the Laser Lipstick, or that thing that is like the Laser Lipstick but is featured in Danny Phantom and shoots ectoplasm. My choice of reward will make sense by the time your done reading this.**

* * *

* * *

In the morning, Sam drove herself and Danny to school. She has picked up his schedule the day before, and his locker happened to be next to hers. They entered the school at the same time as Mandy and this other girl that Sam didn't know. To her surprise, Danny left her side and went over to the girl, giving her a quick hug.

"Danny, it's been like two days," said Sam M. "You've lasted without me for that long before."

"I know, but those times I always have Tucker, Jazz, or Valerie to entertain me," said Danny. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Nope, I going to get it now," said Sam M. She scowled upon seeing her cousin's lovestruck expression. "Mandy, this is my best friend Danny. Danny, this is my cousin Mandy."

"It's so nice to meet you!" said Mandy. "You know, you're kinda cute…."

"I'm not interested in dating a shallow witch," said Danny coolly.

"I am not shallow! And you'll learn to rue the day you crossed with me!" with that, she stalked off, leaving a chuckling Sam M. behind.

"You know, I'm starting to think your experience with Paulina might just come in handy…" Sam M. said slyly.

"Wow, you just totally scored Mandy," said Clover, as she, Sam A., and Alex walked over to them.

"Nothing I haven't done before," shrugged Danny. "Sam, this is my cousin Sam and her friends Clover and Alex. Girls, this is my best friend Sam."

"It's nice to meet you," smiled Alex

"Likewise," said Sam M. "Hey Danny, do you have a Specter Deflector? I forgot to bring mine."

"Right here Sam," said Danny as he took it out of his backpack and handed it to her. About a year ago, Tucker had modified all of the weapons so they ignored Danny's ecto-signature. She put it on and activated it.

"Thanks, I feel so much safer now," smiled Sam M. "So, what do you think the chances of ghosts coming here are?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Danny. "With us here, it's amazing that no ones come yet."

"What do ghosts coming have to do with you?" asked Alex.

Sam M. saw Danny desperately trying to come up with an excuse, so she said, "His parents are the worlds leading ghost hunters. Plus, being the youngest of the family, they think of him as the most defenseless."

"That makes sense," said Clover, but she had a feeling the two weren't telling the truth. "So, what is that belt thing?"

"It's one of my parents' inventions called the Specter Deflector. Being made by my parents, it basically means what it says. It repels ghosts," said Danny.

"If you are such a big target, why aren't you wearing one?" asked Sam A.

"Oh, um, I only brought one and Sam needs it more than I do because my parents have trained me to use all of their inventions," said Danny quickly.

"Cool," said Alex. "So, Sam, do you want us to help you get your schedule?"

"Sure," said Sam M.

The girls led them to the office and retrieved Sam's schedule, although she wasn't very happy that her locker was next to her cousin's. She was in all of their classes, so that was a plus.

After class, the five sat together at lunch. "So, Sam, what's Beverly Hills like?" asked Sam M, stirring her salad.

"One thing I can say, the food is defiantly better," said Danny, smiling at his best friend.

"Oh I know! Sometimes I see ours moving," exclaimed Sam M, and both teens shuddered.

"Did you ever try to make the menu vegetarian then?" asked Clover. "I mean, what other way to make sure it didn't move?"

Both Sam and Danny glanced at each other, chuckled, and then looked away, blushing. "Oh it moved all right," said Sam M. "That doesn't mean it was alive, but it did move."

"It took so long for Tuck to get over it too!" said Danny. "Especially when he found out the staff got an all steak buffet."

"What happened?" asked Alex, curious as to how a small change of the menu could change things.

"Sam changed the menu way back," said Danny. "Three years ago or so. Unfortunately, that's right about when the Ghost Portal was activated."

"Wait, portal?" asked Sam A. "What type of portal?"

"It leads to the Ghost Zone," explained Sam. "It was the Lunch Lady, and she came because I changed the menu to Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. She came after me, and then Danny Phantom saved me. Danny, wasn't that his fist public appearance?"

"The first of many," said Danny. "We all learned our lesson though and never tried to change the menu again."

"So, what is Amity like?" asked Alex.

"And more importantly, what's the mall like?" interrupted Clover.

"It's—" Danny started, but cut himself off as a thin wisp of blue wisp escaped his lips, making him gasp.

"What was that?" asked Sam A, easily noticing the strange occurrence with her spy skills.

"Oh, um—" said Danny, but another burst of the mist appeared. "Hold that thought!" Danny got up and ran from the cafeteria. The spies made to follow them, but Sam M stopped them short.

"So, Danny tells me your really smart," said Sam M in an effort to distract the spies.

"Sammie's the smartest," said Clover. "She was even offered to skip ahead this year, but she refused."

"Jazz got the same offer," mused Sam M, before she heard someone screaming in the hallway. All four girls got up and ran to the door.

"Strange; why would my trackers say the Daniel is in this city instead of Amity Park?" muttered a vampire looking knew all too well. "While he is busy fighting Skulker, I might as well search for that meddlesome girl that is always around."

He spun around turning to face the doorway that Sam M and the others were standing in. Sam quickly ducked behind the others, certain that Vlad was looking for her.

"Who are you!" demanded Alex, and Sam looked at the three and was surprised to see they were all in ready stances. She then glanced at the belt that was on her waist, and grinned. Dashing out from behind the girls and running into the hallway, she removed the Fenton Ecto-Gun disguised as a tube of lipstick and fired, the ectoplasm hitting him dead on.

"Plasmius, fancy seeing you here," Sam yelled, before shooting him again.

"Hello Samantha," grinned Vlad, this time prepared and putting up a shield to deflect the blast. He then shot a blast of his own, frying the lipstick case. Sam dropped it straight away. "What, is that all Daniel gave you to protect yourself with?" he smirked, not noticing the silver belt on her waist.

"You think I didn't come prepared?" asked Sam, taking out a regular sized ecto-gun from her backpack.

"Child's toys," said Vlad, and with a wave of his hand, the gun flew out of her hands and to his feet, where he smashed it. That's when he noticed the belt. "So you were smart. Too bad for you I've come up with a way to neutralize it's effects," grinning, he showed her a new dial on his own belt, that he twisted and then he stopped glowing.

"What do you want?" asked Sam M, knowing she was out of options until Danny stopped Skulker.

"You'll see," Plasmius laughed. He shot an ecto-blast at her, knocking her unconscious. He sneered at the three spies before grabbing the Goth and disappearing in a green mist, choosing to leave the belt behind.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I've finally added some action. Next chapter is going to be Danny's fight with Skulker, and then what happens to him and the spies next. And good news to those waiting: I'm going to put some spy action next chapter! Also, I've finally come up with a plot idea! So updates will be quicker than I expected. And remember, I accept anonymous reviewers. If you have any questions as well, feel free to ask, and I'll answer as best I can without revealing anything. XD**

**Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with a quick update! The plot's finally getting somewhere, and one secret gets discovered. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to danny-dani, **Kp101**, LilShyxSweetGal08, Twisted Truth, Velvet Star, mystery writer5775, PhantomSoul103, **ReadingChick (your awesome for being the only person to react to the laser lipstick prize), **Luiz4200, Cute in Pruple, Queen s or Randomness 016, Fulcon, Raidon Phantom, and May5000. Since I ran out of my supply of lipstick shaped weapons, and I have extra Vlad voodoo dolls because I only had one review for StarStruck, that's what you get. Enjoy torturing Vlad!**

**Unfortunately, for those of you who want to know what happened to Sam, that couldn't happen today because Vlad called in with a case of Ecto-Acne and couldn't make it. He won't be here next chapter either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies, though I wish I did.**

**Edit: crimsonshrouds alerted me that I had said Skulker and Technus had already joined, so I had to fix that. So now it's Skulktech who distracts Danny.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Danny ran from the lunchroom at a speed to rival those of the school's track stars. "Where to go, where to go..?" he muttered before running into the boys' bathroom and whispering, "Going Ghost!" In a flash of light that scared everyone from the room, Danny's eyes became green, his black hair became white, and he was wearing a black jumpsuit with white accents. 

Jumping into the air, he flew through the ceiling and above the school. He groaned when he saw an easily recognizable robotic figure holding a dark haired girl that at a closer look he realized it was Mandy. "This is Paulina all over again," he muttered, before turning invisible and floating in front of the ghost who was holding the struggling girl.

"Let me go!" screeched Mandy.

"Why should I, puny human, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter-"said Skulker.

"With the greatest Technology expert as it's operating system," interrupted Technus.

"-listen to you?" sneered Skulker. "You're just bait."

"How dare you!" yelled Mandy. "I'm the most popular girl in this school!"

"And that is precisely why you're the best target," laughed Technus.

Danny, deciding he couldn't take any more, chose this moment to appear, startling the Hunter and Techno Geek. "Skulktech, this is so not like you. Since when do you take prisoners that aren't me?"

"Hello again Ghost Child, the hunt continues," grinned Skulktech, before he laughed and dropped the powerless girl.

"NO!" cried Danny as he dove down and grabbed her, carrying her bridal style. "Are you okay miss?" he asked.

_'Wow, he's hot, even hotter than that Fenton loser,'_ thought Mandy. "Thanks for saving me Ghost Boy!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him.

"The name's Danny Phantom," said Danny, before setting her down and returning back to where Skulktech was. "Let me guess, you're here to hunt me again?"

"I will get your pelt at the foot of my bed yet, Whelp!" exclaimed the ghost hunter before he took out the heavy artillery and aimed it at Danny.

"Maybe you should just cool down?" said Danny, as his eyes became blue once more and he froze Skulktech's suit. He then aimed a small ecto-blast at the frozen figure, blasting the suit into smithereens. He then removed the Fenton Thermos from his back, aimed, and captured the remains.

"That was so cool!" gushed Mandy as Danny lowered himself towards the ground a little.

"Um, thanks?" said Danny, before turning invisible and flying back to the boys' bathroom. He allowed the rings of energy to pass over him again, turning him back into his human form. As he exited the bathroom, he could see people warily stepping out of classrooms. That certainly wasn't a good sign.

Danny slowly walked back to the cafeteria area, scanning the school for anything suspicious. Near the door, he noticed what looked like a burnt lipstick tube and a… silver belt. Paling, Danny sprinted over to the stuff, instantly spotting the trademark Fenton Logo.

"Danny, where were you?" asked Sam, and Danny noticed that the three girls were also looking for clues.

"The bathroom," said Danny. "What happened?"

"Well, this guy showed up in the hallway," said Alex.

"And he looked like a vampire. I think your friend called him Plasmius," said Clover, and Danny paled ever so slightly. "He had a really bad sense of style, I mean, blue skin, which is so, last century."

"Not helping Clover," scolded Sam. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. What do you think about this Danny?"

All three girls looked at Danny, who seemed to have stopped mid-search and was looking pale as a sheet. He was trembling with anger so slightly. "How could he?!" Danny muttered to himself. "What would Plasmius have to gain by doing that?"

Danny regained his sense of movement as he saw a small piece of green paper on the ground with the name 'Daniel' on it. It said: _Daniel, by the time you read this letter, your girlfriend and I will be nowhere near Beverly Hills. You know what you have to do to save __her;__ my terms haven't changed of yet. Plasmius._ Danny tore up the letter and angrily threw it in the trash.

"Hello, earth to Danny?" said Clover, walking over to the boy. "Is something wrong?"

If they thought Danny was pale before, that was nothing to what he looked like after Clover said that sentence. "Er, no," muttered Danny, his eyes downcast. Sam and Alex walked over as well, clearly concerned for the boy. "But I think—"

The spies never got to find out what Danny thought, as the ground disappeared from under all four and they went down a tube.

"What in the world is Jerry thinking?!" yelled Sam against the rush of the wind.

"I don't know!" replied Alex, in a voice just as loud.

None of the girls noticed Danny's eyes widen at the name Jerry, which he had miraculously heard before. Surprisingly, he had heard it from the Guys in White. They said Jerry was the head of a company called WHOOP, and that company supplied them with their gadgets. It also had spies that saved the world on most occasions. Just last week, the GIW's had threatened to call in its top spies from WHOOP to take care of him for good.

With a loud: "Oof!" the four teens ended up sprawled on a couch. Danny, being really used to rough landings, easily sat up.

"Good afternoon ladies, and Daniel," said the man at the desk.

"How do you know me?" asked Danny, becoming curious no matter how strange the situation seemed.

"Your parents told me of you when they lent me the blueprints for the ghost portal," said Jerry, turning to face him. "But none of my agents can get it to work."

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'd be happy to give it a shot, seeing as I was the one to activate our old one." Jerry nodded, and the tunnel appeared from behind a retracting wall. Danny grabbed a flashlight from a shelf, aimed it at the side of the portal, and chuckled. "You didn't follow everything it said, did you?" asked Danny mid-laugh.

"Of course I did! They were geniuses that I knew in college. We even worked together on the proto portal!" said Jerry. "It's such a shame I couldn't make the college reunion."

"You went to college with my parents?" asked Danny quietly. He then raised his voice a bit so they could hear him and said, "Then you should know they tend to make mistakes. For example, the 'on' button is in the inside of the portal." Danny grabbed a metal bar and pushed the button without entering the portal. After it was activated, he made sure it was locked.

"So, Jer, what are _we _doing here?" asked Sam.

"Girls, you are going to investigate the disappearance of Daniel's friend, Miss Samantha Manson," said Jerry, as a photo of Sam appeared on the screen. In another picture was a shot of Sam, Tucker, and Danny from Freshman year. "I'm sending you to Amity Park—"

"She's not going to be there," interrupted Danny.

"Well, until we discover who the culprit is, she could just as well be there!" argued Alex.

"But I already know who the culprit is!" exclaimed Danny, thrusting his hands into the air. "And he knows how to avoid being tracked."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Danny's losing his temper! And Jerry has a Ghost Portal? I bet you weren't expecting that. Stay tuned next time for another suprising chapter of Spy on Ghosts, cause I can gurantee you won't expect any of it.**

**Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the longer than expected wait! And I apologize for any chapters that may be missing a disclaimer; the site keeps cutting me off.**

**Thanks to: Friday13th, mystery writer5775, crimsonshrouds, Twisted Truth, Queen S of Randomness 016, Luiz4200, **ReadingChick (who made me laugh at what she did to the Vlad voodoo doll! A pink dress with cats on it; a classic!), **Velvet Star, Dannyphantomfreeek, DPshadow, PhantomSoul103, danny-dani, LiLIndianPrinzess, ChessPiece (who I appologize to for torturing Vladdie with the voodoo dolls.), **danni (email me at Emily F Hare msn . com (without the spaces) if you still have questions),**roxaslovesnamine1205, Fulcon, Cross177, and May5000. You all get, uh... (reaches into some random box next to computer and pulls out a fez hat, as worn by the ghost vultures that work for Vlad) these, strange glowing hats that I stole from Vlad's vultures. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (coughs slightly) Erm, sorry about that. The hat thing will make sense in this chapter!**

**Also, I have a feeling I'll be getting my hundreth review for this chapter, so whoever it is will get sneak peeks at all the upcoming chapters!**

**Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never have, owned Danny Phantom or Totally Spies. **

**Enjoy the randomness that I used to create the chapter that NONE of us ever expected, and sorry, Vlad still doesn't show up yet. And let me know if you expected anything that happens, because I want to know how predictable this story it.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously**_

"I'm sending you to Amity Park anyway," said Jerry. "There have been multiple disappearances there as well, all within the past two days. The first to go missing is a Tucker Foley, the next was Valerie Gray, and then Jasmine Fenton went missing as well."

"That's my sister and two of my best friends," said Danny, gazing at the pictures of those who knew his secret.

"I thought as much," said Jerry. "There has also been a report that Danny Phantom has disappeared as well." Danny gulped nervously.

"Were there any clues?" asked Clover.

"None, it's like they just disappeared," said Jerry. "But we did find one thing." He took out a fez hat that had a piece of neon green paper attached. Danny's eyes widened in recognition of the hat.

"What's the note say?" asked Sam, spotting a word scrawled on the outside.

"It's addressed to someone named 'Daniel' but seeing as there are many people named Daniel in Amity, we're not sure who it's for," said Jerry.

"Can you read it?" asked Danny, hoping that the letter would provide some clue as to where the fruit loop was.

"We've already scanned it tons of times, and it hasn't done any good," said Jerry. "Whoever wrote it tried very hard to make it so no one would understand. It says: _Daniel__, I have taken your friends to the place where Danielle was created. If you ever want to see them again, bring your 'cousin' and yourself to me. __Plasmius._"

"What could it mean?" asked Alex.

"It's so simple," whispered Danny, "and yet so hard."

"Wait, you understand it?" asked Sam, glancing at her cousin.

"Understand it?" snorted Danny. "It's addressed to me! I found a note like that at school from the same fruit loop."

"We have to get to Amity Park then," said Danny. "It's part of his terms."

"Why would he want me though?" asked Sam. Danny looked at her strangely. "I've researched it and I'm your only cousin."

"He doesn't actually mean cousin," said Danny. "Can I use a phone, because my cell is in my locker?"

"Of course," said Jerry, motioning to a phone.

Danny walked over and dialed a number that was for Dani's cell. "Hello, you've reached Dani," said the voice on the other end. "Who's calling?"

"It's Danny," said Danny. "Look, it's really important that I meet up with you somewhere. And there are three people _that don't know a thing about ghosts_ that are coming," said Danny, whispering the italicized part.

"Meet me at the Nasty Burger," said Danielle. "I have to go though, because my foster moms coming."

"Okay, I'll see you there," agreed Danny, before hanging up.

"So, do we get any gadgets?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Jerry. "And Daniel, you are going to help with this mission, seeing as you know where they are. GLADIS."

A robotic thing appeared from the ceiling. "Hello girls. We have some new gadgets that we developed with the Guys in White. Sam, you get the Wind Tunnel Nine Thousand. Clover, you get the Net in Mascara, covered in a substance ghosts can't go through. Alex, you get the Hair Clip tracking device in baby blue. And you all get a hover board."

"Thanks GLADIS," said all three, grabbing their gadgets.

"What about Danny?" asked Alex, noticing he had no gadgets and was still wearing his backpack. Actually, it seemed he hadn't taken it off upon arriving in Beverly Hills.

"I have everything I need with me," answered Danny. "One question: How do you plan on getting to Amity Park?"

"I was thinking we could take the jet," said Sam.

"That is way to slow if we want to meet Dani," said Danny, shaking his head. He took out a small ball from his backpack and allowed it to transform into a neon green and silver hover board. The girls gaped at it, and he noticed their stares. "My friend Tuck is a technology genius. We get all the proto types from my parents and then he modifies them to actually work."

"So, how do _you _propose we get to Amity, which is halfway across the country," said Clover, crossing her arms.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Through the Ghost Zone. My parents have a portal as well, but that's genetic locked, so I can easily open it. We'll sneak out of my house, go to the Nasty Burger, and explain to Dani what's going on."

"Sounds good to me," said Alex.

"Oh, and can I take the note. She probably won't believe me if I don't have it," said Danny. Jerry nodded and he took the note. He then motioned them to follow him as he flew into the ghost zone and inspected his surroundings. Recognizing Clockwork's tower, he headed in the direction of his home.

"Wait, Dani is a girl?" asked Sam, catching his slip, as she caught up with him.

"Er, yeah. Short for Danielle," said Danny, before mentally slapping himself. "I am such an idiot."

"What does it mean by 'the place where Danielle was created'?" asked Alex.

Oh, er—" Danny wracked his brain for some excuse, but Vlad had left him no openings but the truth. "Danielle isn't exactly what you would call…normal," he said with a sigh. About three years ago, Vlad was trying to make a perfect clone of me because he wanted the perfect son. He had trouble stabilizing them, so he made Danielle, hoping she would stay stable enough until after she caught me. I proved to her that he didn't care, and she freed me and ran off. Then a few months later, Val and I succeeded in stabilizing her."

"Wait, we're going to see a clone?" asked Clover. "Is there anything different about her?"

"Other than the fact that she's a girl and she's a year younger than me, nothing," said Danny with a shrug. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off, and he motioned for them to stop. A figure then appeared in front of them. Danny gasped as he recognized one of the many ghosts that hated his guts.

* * *

**A/N: YAY, a cliffie! This is my second cliffie (I think) and this is a never been read before chapter, meaning I didn't send it to ANYBODY! And you probaby won't expect who the ghost is, but make guesses! I really want to know who can predict which ghost that hates Danny's guts appears! Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back early!**

**Thanks to **danni**, danny-dani, May5000, Fulcon, **ReadingChick (i thought your review involving what you did to the Fez hat was hilarious! did you realize that by carving the smiley face in the hat you reminded me of in Reality Trip where Danny does that to Freakshow's top hat? Nice connections, btw!)**, Dannyphantomfreeek, Velvet Star, Queen S or Randomness 016, mysterywriter5775, crimsonshrouds, LiLIndianPrinzess, and ChessPiece. You all get a virtual copy of Tucker's beret which would be totally awesome except for the fact that they have Download's signature on them. What's up with me and giving out hats?**

**Congrats to crimsonshrouds and mystery writer5775 for guessing correctly about the ghost!**

**and I didn't get a hundredth reviewer yet (i have 99 so far) so the first reviewer gets the sneak peek!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**looks back wow, that's a lot to say!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously_**

"Bringing unauthorized items into the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules, punk," said Walker, garbed in his usual pinstripe suit, and Danny scowled.

"Why won't you just give it up Walker? I didn't come here to pick a fight," said Danny, glaring at the ghost.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well take you in for those thousand years you owe me," said Walker, before snapping his fingers. Two dozen of his guards appeared around the four. "Get him!"

"Oh man," muttered Danny, before taking out three ecto-guns and tossing them at the spies. "Shoot them with the ecto-guns! Regular stuff can't hurt them!"

The girls nodded, and started fending off the guards, quite surprised at Danny for taking over like he'd done this before. He took out another ray that Tucker had designed based on one of his powers. He then shot an approaching guard with it, freezing it instantly.

"What I don't understand, punk, is why you're bothering to use the weapons?" said Walker. Danny glanced nervously at the three girls, giving his reason away. "They don't know? And I thought this would be hard!" Walker laughed and shot the ray from Danny's hand. Two guards grabbed Danny from behind, and he looked and saw that Sam, Clover, and Alex were trapped as well. He gasped as Walker approached him, grinning slyly.

"Get away from him!" yelled a girl, as she flew up and punched Walker, sending him flying. The spies gasped upon seeing the white haired, green eyed girl, wearing a black and white jumpsuit. She then used blue beams to freeze the guards holding the four, and then phased them from the guards grasp, placing them on a floating piece of land. "Seriously Walker, don't you remember what Clockwork told you at the last Ghost Council meeting? And I quote: 'World heroes and humans are hereby relieved of all accusations made by any being in the Ghost Zone. Any rule breaker will be sent to Clockwork for punishment.'" Walker scowled at the girl, and she smirked. "I suggest you leave before I decide to report you."

Walker glared at them all before disappearing from sight. She landed next to the humans and wiped sweat from her brow. She then put her hands on her hips and glared at Danny. "Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to come in here like this? When you told me you were coming, and I realized how, I knew that you wouldn't stand a chance if you were bringing people! I flew out as fast as I could."

"Sorry cuz," said Danny, "but it was the only way to get to Amity on short notice. Oh, and you just blew your cover."

"WHAT?!" yelled the girl, and then she noticed the other three staring at her with wide eyes.

"This is Danielle?" asked Alex, looking at the ghost girl. "I could've sworn she'd look like you."

"What did you tell them about me?" demanded Danielle, glaring at her cousin.

"That Plasmius created you and you're my _human_ clone," said Danny, whispering the word human.

Danielle sighed. "Well then I did just blow my cover." She allowed blue rings around her midsection, and allowed herself to transform into her human self. Her black hair had grown longer, and was now nearly to her waist, but she still wore it up. Her blue eyes had more of an edge, and she wore a white blouse, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She had a baby blue back pack on her back. She glared at the boy and said, "You do realize that I still have homework."

"This is much more important," said Danny, and he handed the younger girl the note.

"But this is addressed to you…" she muttered, before recognizing the name at the end. "Plasmius!" she growled, her eyes becoming green. "So that's why Jazz never came to tutor me yesterday!"

"She's not the only one," said Danny. "The fruit loop has Tucker, Valerie, and Sam."

"How'd he get Sam?" exclaimed Dani. "I thought she was with you!"

"He was in the bathroom when she was taken," said Clover, and Dani's eyes widened.

"You mean he—" she said.

"Yes, Dani, he did," interrupted Danny. "Knowing Vlad he has his Ghost Portal at his cabin."

"Of course he does," said Dani, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't just leave it undefended so you could go and steal his ideas. You are _so_ lucky that Tucker gave me the new proto-type of his version of the Plasmius Maximus that's like a ray gun. Um, you do realize you've never actually shown me where Vlad's portal is located…"

"Don't worry, I know my way around," said Danny, and he took out a scroll from his backpack. He unwrapped it to reveal a black and green map. "And it helps that Frostbite gave me the Infimap after I saved the Ghost Zone _again_. Although technically that was Sam and Tuck, but he doesn't need to know that."

"That was when the Guys in White tried to blow up the Ghost Zone?" asked Dani, and the boy nodded. "Sam told me about that when she was telling me about how the Ghost Zone and human world are related."

"Are we going to go find this Plasmius?" asked Clover, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, right," said Danny. "But I don't think he'll be too happy to see others with me…"

Danny scanned the map until he found the picture of a purple football. He grabbed everyone and touched right in front of it. With a yelp, the spies felt the map taking them through the endless Ghost Zone. Dani yelled in joy, and Danny smiled.

The map brought them to a halt in front of a gigantic purple football. "That's Vlad for you; stubble as a flying mallet," said Danny, and the younger girl grinned. Danny folded up the map and put it back in his backpack. He then reactivated the hover board and pushed the giant football out of the way.

The girls all had wide eyes as a glowing green portal was revealed. "Come on," said Danny, as he led them all into the portal. They appeared in Vlad's lab, and it looked just like it had when Dani was stabilized, only more high-tech. Danny retracted the hover board and walked to the middle of the lab. "Now if I were a lonely bachelor in my forties bent upon loving a married woman and getting a teenager as his apprentice, where would I keep his friends?" asked Danny to himself, and the other girls stared at him.

"Danny, there's another note," said the younger girl, pointing at a red beret with a piece of green paper on it.

"That's Tucker's beret," whispered Danny, and he became noticeably paler.

* * *

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, I'm very evil for giving you two cliffies in a row! Now you must wait for me to update! Coughs Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know I was being a bit cruel with a super quick update and with both chapters being a cliffie, and then waiting a few days to post this. My friend Samantha Seldowitz has now taken up the position of beta for this story, and she said that I did a good job with this chapter. She also said that I had a bit of a cliffie, for which I apologize for. I know it's hard to read it when I have THREE cliffies in a row.**

**Also, thanks to: WhiteRat63, Kaydreams, R2 Phantom, Agent Malkere, **danni, **Velvet Star, **Kp101, **danny-dani, LiLIndianPrinzess, Horselvr4evr123, Twilight-Phantom66, Queen S of Randomness 016, Weird Romantic Gal, Raidon Phantom, **ReadingChick, **May5000, Fulcon, ChessPiece, Luiz42oo, and mystery writer5775. You all get virtual Fenton Boo-Merangs. if you remember where that was last seen in the series, you might get a clue of what happens in this chapter.**

**And I thank mystery writer5775 for being my Hundreth reviewer. I just need you to leave me a way to send you the chapters in advance, cause I can't at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies**

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter Eight

_

* * *

_

_**Previously**_

**_"That's Tucker's beret," whispered Danny, and he became noticeably paler._**

It was really strange, because the boy hadn't worn it in ages so there was no telling how someone had retrieved it.

"This keeps getting stranger and stranger," commented Alex, and Sam walked over to the hat.

She picked it up and said, "It's for you again Danny." Danny groaned.

"What's it say this time?" asked Dani, watching the three spies with caution.

"It says, '_Daniel, The last note was only a decoy to make sure it was you who got it. I have taken your friends to the battle place where you nearly lost your life. Bring Danielle, and don't resist. You know there is nothing you can do to stop me. Plus, I found the most surprising thing in Clockwork's lair. It looks remarkably like one of your thermoses. Plasmius.'_ Danny?" Sam looked at her shaking cousin, who was staring at the piece of parchment with wide eyes.

"You nearly lost your life in a battle?" asked Alex, not noticing the boy's unstable emotions.

"Alex!" chastised Sam. "This has got to be really big if Danny's like this!"

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Clover, going over to the ebony haired boy.

"Of course he's not," said Dani, rolling her eyes. "You read the note. There's nothing he can do to defy what Plasmius wants."

"That's not the problem," said Danny, hanging his head. "Right now, I could care less about what's going to happen to me."

"That's not really a smart thing to say," said Alex.

"It doesn't really matter if he's got the thermos. If I don't do what he wants, he'll release _him_," said Danny, and his clone's eyes widened.

"Vlad had that thermos?!" exclaimed Dani, her eyes becoming a vibrant green. "We are so doomed!"

"We still have a chance at this!" said Sam, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Plasmius doesn't know that you have extra help. You two lead the way, and we'll free your friends and take the thermos. Then you can escape and we can capture him!"

"Great plan Sammy," commented Alex. "Wait, Plasmius doesn't have any weird minions, does he?"

"Um, he has Skulktech," said Danny. "And knowing Vlad, Skulktech will be at his side making sure Dani or I don't make a break for it. Um, which of you has the best aim?"

"Defiantly Alex," said Clover, and Sam quickly agreed.

"You're only going to have one shot at it," said Dani, handing the ray gun to Alex. "You've got to shoot Plasmius with this before anything to bad happens. It should render him powerless for what we hope is three hours. It's never been tested, so…"

"It's our only hope," said Danny.

"So, where is he talking about again?" asked Sam.

"Let's see, I've only almost died it two battles," said Danny. "There was the mess with my future self, and then the war against Pariah Dark. Vlad doesn't know about my future self, so he's talking about the part of Pariah's palace that has the Coffin of Forever sleep!"

"Future self?" asked Alex, stealing a glance at Danny, who froze, realizing what he said.

"You wouldn't believe me," said Danny, shaking his head. "It's a story for another day."

"We met Jerry's past self once," commented Clover. "Like twenty years ago."

"Er, Danny, shouldn't we be going to this Pariah's palace or something?" asked Sam, activating her jet pack back pack.

"Right," said Danny, shoving the note and beret into his backpack and turning on his hover board. "Come on!"

The other girls activated their jet packs, and Dani transformed into her ghost half. She flew ahead with Danny and whispered, "Don't you think this whole mess would be a lot easier if you told them the whole story?"

"Dani, I can't afford to tell my secret to anyone! My other half is far too famous for that!" hissed the boy, and Dani shrugged, hanging back to fly with Sam, who was questioning her on what she knew about the genetics of being a clone.

"So, who's Pariah Dark anyway?" asked Alex, she and Clover catching up with Danny.

"The Ghost King," said Danny. "Plasmius let him out three years ago and he tried to take over Amity, but Danny Phantom defeated him and locked him back in the coffin of forever sleep."

"Then why did Plasmius say you were the person that he saved?" asked Clover, getting suspicious of her best friend's cousin and mentally deciding to look up Danny Phantom when she got back to Beverly Hills. Danny Fenton did sound an awful lot like Danny Phantom she decided.

"Oh, because, er, I was helping Danny Phantom!" said Danny, quickly.

"Sure you were," said Clover, rolling her eyes, and sneaking a glance with Alex. Alex nodded, knowing to keep an eye on the really hot boy that seemed to have one too many secrets.

"There it is!" said Danny, ignoring the blonde's comment and directing his hover board to a castle. The girls followed him as he phased through the walls and into the throne room, where Dani made the girls, minus herself, invisible.

Puzzled, the halfa scanned the empty room for something out of place. He groaned upon seeing nothing in the room. Suddenly, he felt something hard collide with the back of his head, and he fell forward, hands grasping the contact point. He glanced up and noticed a gleaming metal boomerang in front of him. Muttering about his father's idiotic invention, he grabbed it and stood up, rubbing his aching head.

"What was that?" asked Alex, walking over to Danny after Danielle dropped the invisibility.

"That was the Fenton Boo-merang," said Danny, glaring at the device. "I guess Tuck never fixed it to stop keying into my ecto – I mean my DNA!"

Danny glanced at the spies, eyes wide. Danielle face palmed behind them, and Clover, Sam, and Alex added one more thing to their suspicions.

"But I thought that you left that in the future!" exclaimed Dani. "That's what you told me!"

"I did," whispered Danny. "That's the confusing part…"

He looked and saw a scrap of a white and black cape tied onto the Boo-merang, and paled.

"What is it Danny?" asked Sam, noticing his sudden change in attitude. She walked over and saw the note under the piece of cloth. "Great, another crazy note!"

Noticing he wasn't making any movements, Dani walked up to her cousin and glanced at the device. She saw the cloth, and fingered it, recognizing the feel from her jumpsuit. "Danny, what is this?" she asked, slowly taking the gadget from his hands and unfolding the note.

Danny looked at the words over her shoulder, noticing they were written with a red that looked like blood. It was not addressed to 'Daniel' like the others had been which would have been a relief, except for what it did say.

"This is weird, it says, _'Myself, How's life been while I've been rotting in that darned thermos of yours? I hear that the cheese head made a clone of you after the _incident. _In case you're wondering, out of the stupid Time Master's care, the thermos was no where near strong enough to contain me. I escaped, and took your friends and the fruit loop where you started it all. Who knows, maybe I'll grab your parents to add to the fun!'_ Danny, what does this mean? Even I don't know who wrote this," said Danielle, staring at her cousin with worry.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Danny, as he started pacing around the room.

"It's another riddle," said Sam, scanning the note. "Well, Danny, seeing as you've known the answers to the other riddles, what do you think we should do?"

* * *

**A/N: As Samantha Seldowitz told me, I've doomed all of the characters in this story. I agree. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update, but it wont be super quick because I'm planning on rewriting chapter nine because I didn't like something in it.**

**Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**In case you were wondering; no, this story didn't die. I've just had trouble writing this chapter, because I had to backtrack everything. I did, however, promise myself to get it up before school started, and since it's almost eleven at night, there's only about ten hours. This is mainly a filler chapter so you understand what happened with Sam and how Dan got released!**

**Reviewers: Samantha Seldowitz, Angelgirl18647, WolfChibi-Chan, **ReadingChick (You're reviews are funny as ever! and I totally understand if you can't review quickly! I hope you have fun on your vacation!),** WhiteRat63, Friday13th, Twilight-Phantom66, Cute in Pruple, ChessPiece, Fulcon, Kaydreams, Haruhibunny, Queen S of Randomness 016, Agent Malkere, mystery writer5775, Raidon Phantom, Luiz4200, Weird Romantic Gal, danny-dani, May5000, LiLIndianPrinzess, and Horselvr4evr123. **

**Wow, that's a lot of reviewers! I already have like 141! Almost to 150! And yes, you'll have to wait for the answer to the cliffie that I left last time, but it's important that you know how Dan escaped and all that jazz. I do apologize, and the next chapter shall be the answer to the cliffie. And since I have no prized cause I spent my money on school supplies, you all get cheap pens with the Danny Phantom logo on them. They write in neon green! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies. If I did, I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.**

**Enjoy the filler chapter!**

* * *

Sam groggily rubbed her head and opened her eyes, waiting for her blurry vision to focus. She groaned, and three unidentifiable figures stood over her. She blinked her eyes and noticed they were Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Where are we?" she asked, and Tucker helped her up.

"I think I recognize this place as Vlad's lair in the Rocky Mountains," said Tucker. "Sam, why wasn't Danny there protecting you?"

"Yeah, why wasn't he?" asked Jazz.

"He was outside fighting a ghost, probably Skulktech," said Sam. "I would've been fine if Vlad didn't have that thing that deactivated the Specter Deflector."

"That's not good," said Val. "We're gonna have to find a way to get rid of that."

"You got that right. The Specter Deflector was our only defense against him," said Sam.

"How long do you think it'll take Danny to find us?" asked Jazz.

"Not too long," said Sam.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," said Vlad's cold voice as he entered the lab. "By the time he arrives here, we'll be nowhere to be found."

Vlad grabbed Tucker's beret, stuck a green note to it, and placed it in the center of the lab. Then, they were surrounded by a purple mist as they were transported elsewhere.

"What do you want anyway Plasmius?" asked Tucker once they had arrived. They realized they were in Pariah Dark's keep. "And where have you been since you dropped Sam with us?"

"What I want is obvious," said Vlad. "And as for that, I was visiting a dear old _friend_ in the Ghost Zone. I believe you recognize this." With that, he pulled out a dented thermos from underneath his cape.

"So what, it's just a Fenton Thermos," said Valerie casually, crossing her arms.

"My dear, it's much more than that considering where I found it," said Vlad. He held up a medallion that was easily recognizable to Sam and Tucker. "Clockwork's lair hides the most surprising things. When I heard the rumor that a ghost more evil than any before was being held there, I felt it was necessary for me to free him."

As he reached for the lid, both Sam and Tucker yelled, "NO!"

"Do you even realize who that is?" asked Tucker.

"If you're hoping he'll follow your orders, your mistaken Plasmius," said Sam. "This guy's bad news, and Danny just barely managed to defeat him last time!"

Vlad grinned. "I see you two are aware of who this is, while I thought Daniel would be the only one. Tell me child, what is the significance of this ghost, or I shall open it right now."

Both Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, and were about to speak when a crack formed in the middle of the thermos. Vlad dropped it in surprise, and a green mist escaped from the opening. A tall, muscular figure appeared in the shadows.

"My Cheese-headed archenemy; to what do I owe the honor?" the figure said mockingly. Jazz gasped upon recognizing the deep voice. Valerie was the only one out of the loop.

"Who are you?!" Valerie demanded.

"Valerie, long time no see," said the man. "Ten years in fact." He stepped from the shadows allowing them all to see the altered version of Danny's suit with the familiar emblem and a cape. His skin was pale green, his eyes red, and his hair flaming.

"Dan!" gasped both Sam and Tucker, finally vocalizing their realization.

"Sam and Tucker, once again, if I had any of my human emotions left, this would be a touching reunion and I'd free you. But as you know, I surrendered my human half a long time ago." He turned to Vlad and grinned. "Although I must thank you. I only have to capture my past self's parents to complete my plan."

"Past…self?" gulped Vlad.

"I must introduce myself," said Dan, mock bowing. "I am the future Danny is destined to have, no matter how much he denies it."

"Wait, you're Danny in the future?" asked Valerie.

"He's Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves combined," explained Sam. "We met him once before the original incident took place, but Danny managed to change the future to ensure that _that_ wouldn't happen."

"But your forgetting something," said Dan cruelly. "I'm still_ here. I_ still _exist_. Meaning your friend still turns into _me_." He laughed, and removed the Fenton Boo-merang from his belt. "And now for a note." He grabbed Sam from the cage and sliced open her finger. He then used the blood to scribble a note for Danny, and then shoved Sam back in. He also put Vlad there. He tore off a part of his cape and tied the note to the device.

"What do you want?" demanded Jazz.

Dan laughed. "Want? I want dear little Danny to experience something that should have happened a long time ago!"

The group was whisked away in green mist, and they appeared at the Nasty Burger. "And now to seal the deal," said Dan as he busted through the wall and allowed the people inside to run. Once it was empty, he used ecto bonds to attach the teens to the machine. He then turned to Vlad. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to spare you, after all, without you, there is no me!" Dan laughed evilly as he trapped Vlad against a tree. "Now there is nothing to stop me from getting reacquainted with my parents."

He laughed as he disappeared in a swirl of green mist. He reappeared invisible in the Fenton's lab, hovering over the parents. The ghost alarm sounded, and they both grabbed weapons. "Where are you ghost?" demanded Maddie, aiming her bazooka at the sky.

"You think your little toys can hurt me?" demanded Dan, becoming visible to the two. "They could a long time ago, but after I surrendered my human half, I became inevitable."

"Ph-Phantom?" said Maddie, backing away and aiming her bazooka at the creature. "What happened?"

"Time took its course," laughed Dan. "Just like it'll happen again."

Jack took out a scanner, but it didn't recognize the ghost as Phantom. "You're not Phantom!" shouted Jack. "Who are you?"

"Actually, I am," said Dan. "But that was ten years ago. This would be a very touching reunion if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, but I surrendered my human half a long time ago!"

"Human…half?" asked Maddie tentatively.

"You're the world's leading ghost hunters, and yet you can't even catch a ghost if it lives under your own roof!" said Dan.

"Lies!" exclaimed Jack. "We'd know if a ghost lived here!"

"Please, you never even bothered to recognize the signs that your own son was half ghost!" said Dan, and the adults gasped. "Danny will become me though, I'll make sure of it!" a grin appeared on his face as he used the ecto bonds to trap the adults, and transported them onto the Nasty Burger machine. "And now… we wait."

* * *

**A/N: I think I was just evil and left you another cliffie without justifying the first. Oh well, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Face the wrath of the evil double cliffie! And my goal is to get the next chapter out within a weeks time! Review please, and then maybe I'll be able to give better virtual prizes!**

**Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yey, I'm back! It's been one heck of a night tonight, seeing as I wrote this chapter, chapter 17 of StarStruck, and Chapter Four (finally) of School Could Be Anything But Ordinary. So now you get this chapter too!**

**Reviews: Chess Piece, Roxaslovesamine1205, **patriciafromsequoia**, WhiteRat63, Luiz4200, Weird Romantic Gal, Velvet Star, egyptianqueen777, Dannyphantomfreeek, LiLIndianPrinzess, crimsonshrouds, Queen S of Randomness 016, Miko in training, danny-dani, May5000, Fulcon, **Reading Chick (I absolutely loved your review! since your reviews always brighten my day, I'm granting your request!), and **mystery writer5775.** **This updates** **prize is [drumroll Dan plushies! Thank you** Reading Chick**for giving me this idea!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"I – I – I don't really know," said Danny with an exasperated sigh. "I think my life is too complicated for my own good."

"Danny, you and I both know that you're the only one who knows what that note means," said Danielle, turning to her almost cousin. "And I think your friends and family's lives depend on it."

The spies watched the scene quietly as the younger girl put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Danny sighed, and looked down. "Yeah, I know," he muttered. "And I know he's absolutely serious about this. He'll stop at nothing to make sure he happens."

"Danny, you told me you beat him last time, and I know you can do it again. If I remember you saying, he doesn't have ice powers," said Dani softly, not caring if the others were listening.

A small smile graced Danny's lips. "I guess your right Dani," he said. "But Clockwork might not be able to save them this time if history repeats."

"What history? We didn't hear about anything, and we're WHOOP's top spies. We hear about _everything_," said Alex.

"It's a different timeline," said Danny. "One that I'm not too keen on repeating."

"So then where to?" asked Sam.

"The Nasty Burger," said Danny. "That's where Dan'll be, and if I'm right, my friends and family will be attached to the Nasty Sauce Machine."

"What's up with the Danny – Dani – Dan thing anyway?" asked Sam. "I mean, Danielle is your clone, so who is Dan?"

Danny's face paled, and the girl's took note of it. Danielle sighed, knowing that his secret was just about down the tube.

"He's, uh, from an alternate future," said Danny. "In that reality, I cheated on the C.A.T.'s, my friends, family, and Mr. Lancer died in a tragic accident, and I went to live with Vlad. Since Danny Phantom, uh, knows me, he followed me to make sure I'd be safe. While there, Plasmius did something to Phantom making them merge, therefore creating the most evil ghost in history."

"Whoa," said Alex.

"How is that even like, possible?" asked Clover.

Danny sighed. "Don't ask me, I'm just the kid who's failing school."

Danielle rolled her eyes, and glanced at the spies. "Danny's smarter than he gives himself credit for," she said. "He just has no time for school, so his grades go down. He's probably the smartest person – next to Jazz of course, to ever attend Casper High."

"Dani, I'm not that smart!" protested Danny.

"Well you probably would be if you just applied yourself," said Sam. "Why don't you though?"

"I'm just, busy, okay?" said Danny irritably. "My friends and I help Danny Phantom fight ghosts a lot, so we're busy most of the time."

The group passed an island, and a swirling green vortex was visible ahead. "There's the Fenton Ghost Portal," said Danny, pointing at the portal he had played a key part in activating. "That's our key to getting the Nasty Burger.:"

The spies nodded and headed for the portal. They emerged in a lab, and Danny landed. He closed up the hover board and walked over to a lab table. He squinted and glanced around the room.

"Looking for anything in particular?" asked Alex.

"I don't see anything, no sign of struggle, no ectoplasm…" Danny shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Crime scenes usually don't," said Sam. "Where is this Nasty Burger anyway?"

"Follow me," said Dani, transforming into ghost form and floating up the stairs. "It's not that far away."

The nodded and ran after the young girl. They left the house and started to sprint to the Nasty Burger, only to bump into Dash Baxter.

"Fento-nail, where've you been? I've had no one to wail on these past few days," said Dash. His friends laughed.

"It's no concern of yours," said Danny. He glanced around and noticed that his clone had turned invisible. His cousin and her friends were still in spy uniform. "Look, Dash, we're kinda in a rush, so can you do this later?"

"We?" asked Dash, before spotting the three spies. "And what would three lovely ladies as you be doing with a loser like Fenturd?"

"Maybe because he's my cousin," said Sam.

"Look, dude, like, I don't know you, but you've like, gotta let us get to the Nasty Burger right now!" exclaimed Clover, seeing as the entire football team had blocked their path as soon as Sam said she and Danny were cousins.

"Sorry, cutie, but Fenturd has been missing out on his daily beatings," said Dash.

Sam grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled his head closer to hers. "One, never talk to my cousin that way again. Two, this is a matter of world security, so if you don't allow us to pass, we'll have to force you."

Dash pushed her away. "What are three girly girls gonna do to us?" he said.

"We would stay and fight," said Alex, activating her jet pack. The other girls did the same.

"But we're trying to save the world right now, so just chill," said Clover, and she and Sam grabbed Danny. He activated his hover board and led the three spies downtown. Danielle appeared next to him.

"What was up with that?" she asked curiously.

"Dash," said Danny. "Don't ask."

"Don't need to," said Dani. She squinted and saw the people attached to the Nasty Burger machine. The meter was getting close. Danny squinted as well.

"They're there alright," he said, and sped up. The five landed in the parking lot for the restaurant, and Danny got a feeling of déjà vu. His friends and family were attached to the Nasty Sauce Machine with no way of escape.

His ghost sense went off, and Danny spun around, the girls turning with him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Dan as he descended. "Who are the spies?"

"No one you'd care about," Danny retorted. He glared at the man.

Dan laughed. "Of course I care! After all, they may just be a nuisance, but I want to know if they're dear enough to you to trap to the machine."

Danny's eyes narrowed, and glowed green. "You'll do no such thing!"

"And what can you do to stop me?" asked Dan. "There are humans watching."

Danny glanced around, and sure enough, everyone he knew from Casper High was watching them. Actually, it seemed like everyone in town.

"I – I –" Danny started, but then looked around again.

"You don't know what to do?" Dan said. "Well then I'll answer for you!" He shot an ecto-ray at Danny, striking the boy in the chest. Danny was knocked back, and off his feet. "You're too scared to tell the truth."

Danny clutched his chest as he stood up. His eyes were green with anger as he glared at his future self. He thrust his arms into the air and said the three words that would change his life forever.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enoyed the chapter (especially the Dash part. I'm thinking of having him do something in an upcoming chapter). Next chapter is a battle scene! I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, and this story is coming to a close. As you can tell, we are now at the climax of the story.**

**Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. I'm already at chapter eleven! Do you know how exciting this is to me? And there's also the fact that this story is so popular! Thanks to all my readers, it's thanks to you that this story is as popular as it is! And I'm telling you now that this story is coming to a close! I might make a sequel, but it really just depends on how I finish this. If I do, I'll tell you two things. 1) It will be more Totally Spies centered - meaning the TS villians. 2) It will most likely take place after Phantom Planet (but that's only a maybe right now)**

**Thanks to: angel-phantom-babii, Raidon Phantom, digi-writer1392, Kaydreams, KiaraFay, Horselvr4evr123, WhiteRat63, Queen S of Randomness 016, Miko in training, egyptianqueen777, Velvet Star, jackiewaki, danny-dani, Dannyphantomfreeek, LiLIndianPrinzess, Agent Malkere, MissMontana, Chess Piece, pileneo, Weird Romantic Gal, Luiz4200, mystery writer5775, Samantha Seldowitz, and **ReadingChick (I really need your email address now! If you want, I'll totally let you beta, seeing as everyone of your reviews makes me want to sing with joy! And fell free to give me a request for the next reviewing prize) **Um, you all get [goes through Halloween stuff quickly virtual Danny Phantom costumes! And I'm sorry for being slightly overdue, but with We The People and everything else going on with school, writing is getting harder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! So don't sue, because even though I make a lot of money from babysitting, it's not enough for a fine!**

**Oh, and if you haven't heard yet, on Tuesday, November 6th, there will be a vote on NictoonsNetwork'dot'com about whether Danny Phantom should get a new episode! It's between this awesome show and El Tigre, and you can vote as many times as you want! Make sure you help support DP, for we may end up getting a new episode!**

**Now (finally) on with the story.**

* * *

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny exclaimed. A ring of white energy formed around his waist and split into two. His black jeans, sneakers, and navy button down transformed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, collar, boots, and his famous DP symbol. His black backpack turned white as well. His hair turned snow white, and his eyes started to glow an even brighter green than before. Everyone watching gasped as he got into a fighting stance and formed and ecto-blast in his hands. The girls were in shock as well.

"Holy sweat socks, Danny Fenturd is Danny Phanturd?" exclaimed Dash loudly.

"It's a wonder no one found out any sooner," said Dan darkly. He spun around gazing at the spectators. "I mean, Danny _Fenton, _Danny _Phantom._ How could nobody in an entire town not notice the similarities when the two were never in the same place at the same time?!"

"But, that's impossible!" exclaimed Sam.

Dan laughed. "Is it? It's just as _impossible_ for a super hero to become evil, isn't it?" He turned to Danny. "This is just the beginning."

"No, it's the end!" exclaimed Danny, shooting the blast at him. He flew into the air to dodge another blast. "Dani, get everyone out of here!" he shouted.

"You got it!" exclaimed Dani, flying over the crowd.

The two ghosts circled each other in the air. "How can you even hope to defeat me, when I'm more powerful than you and the fruit loop combined?"

"Because I made a promise!" said Danny fiercely, throwing another blast at the man.

Dan laughed once more. "We went over this last time. You _promised_? Promises are far too easy to break."

Danny gritted his teeth and dodged some blasts that Dan threw at him, barely making it out of the way. He glanced around are realized that there were still too many people to use the ghostly wail, and he wanted to save his ice powers until the end. The crowd was thawing out; only the stupid people as he dared call them, like the football team, the cheerleading squad, and a few geeks remained. _'That's close enough,' _Danny decided, dodging yet more blasts. "Yes. I **PROMISED!**" with that, he let out a ghostly wail, much more powerful than the last time they had battled. "Use the ray!" he shouted at Alex.

The girl nodded, balanced on one knee, and took action. She pulled the trigger, and a red ray emerged from the silver device, headed toward Dan. He noticed it a second too late, and it collided, sending Dan crashing into the Nasty Burger. He gracefully stood up and walked back over to where Danny was. "I see someone's been busy," he said with a chuckle, glancing at the ray. "Though it's not enough to defeat me!"

He rose into the air, and created three copies of himself. The four Dan's surrounded Danny, each letting loose a deathly ghostly wail.

"DANNY!" cried the ghost girl, speeding through the air and punching one of the duplicates in the back. He dissolved into nothingness, but the boy had already landed on the ground, blue rings appearing, threatening to change him back into his defenseless human state. She shot an ecto blast of her own, destroying another duplicate. "Stay away from my **COUSIN!**_**" **_she screamed, letting out a ghostly wail of her own.

The last remaining clone disappeared, and Dan turned to the girl, his flaming hair slightly put out. "I was going to settle with my past self, but I think you'll do just fine!" With that, he shot the girl with an ecto beam, instantly knocking her unconscious. She fell from the air, turning back to human in the process, only for Sam to jump and catch her.

Dan scowled playfully as the spy holding the ghost girl. "That's simply no fun," he said. He glanced distastefully at the male halfa, struggling to stand. "It's rather unfortunate that you didn't put up much more of a fight."

"Bring it on, old man!" exclaimed Danny, standing up and rising into the air once more, strong determination in his eyes. "You've missed a lot!"

"Like what?" Dan scoffed. "You being cloned, or the fruit loop become mayor?"

"Neither," said Danny with a smirk, as his eyes returned to the sky blue he was known for in human form. The only difference was the slight glow they had obtained. "You missed me getting a new power."

"But that's impossible! I never got a new power until five years from now!" yelled Dan angrily. "Which one is it, creating portals, disguises, bonds, what?"

"D, none of the above," said Danny triumphantly. "I don't think you ever acquired the power actually." The air temperature started to fall, and Dan gazed at him.

"That would be impossible, dear boy. I have every power you will ever have, and then some," he said.

"Not quite," said Danny, and then it happened. A block of ice began forming around Dan. His eyes widened in shock, but before he could cry out in anger, the ice had completely covered him. Danny panted from using up so much energy, and landed next to his cousin, who was currently kneeling with Dani resting in her lap. Both Clover and Alex were leaning over the girl, worry in their eyes. "How is she?" he asked.

They looked up at the boy. "She's just unconscious," said Sam. "She'll recover soon enough."

Danny nodded, and then laughed shortly. "I guess this explains all of my vague explanations."

"For the most part anyway," said Alex. "Some things you'll still have to tell us about."

Danny's eyes widened a millimeter wider as he remembered a key part of the original incident. He glanced at the restaurant, and saw his loved ones once again strapped to the machine. He groaned, and said, "Great, just when I thought my nightmare was going to end!"

He flew over to the machine, and put his hands against the bonds. He scrunched his eyes shut in concentration, focusing on absorbing the bonds. His hands tingled, and his exhaustion began to die away. When his eyes opened minutes later, the bonds had completely disappeared, and Danny was back to full health. "You need to get out of here!" he ordered.

The humans nodded at him, expressions unreadable, when all of a sudden; there was a sudden burst of energy from behind him, sending ice splinters everywhere. "No one's going anywhere, at least, not until the incident happens again," said a deep baritone voice from behind them, layered in a mocking tone.

* * *

**A/N: Whew[wipes sweat from brow that was one dramatic fight scene! And it's not even done yet. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I can come up with a good conclusion in the next few weeks! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and if you noticed, I tended to put the word "defiantly" in place of "definitely". I can't spell that well, and not having spelling any more isn't really helping. I will admit typing on a regular basis has improved my spelling and grammer though. Thanks to Samantha Seldowitz for telling me the correct spelling (even though it was one of my siblings' spelling words this week and i would have learned the correct spelling anyway! XD)**

**Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! i'll thank reviewers and award prizes at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

* * *

"Give it up Dan; I'm never going to turn into you, no matter what you do!" yelled Danny, anger in his eyes.

"Don't be so sure about that," said Dan with a chuckle. "There's no one here to save them this time, no one to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No one but me!" answered Danny, an ecto blast in his hand as he punched his evil counterpart in the gut. Dan staggered back but was otherwise unharmed.

"You punched me!" said Dan in surprise. "How dare you when I could destroy your family at any moment."

"Because you're not me," said Danny, eyes blazing. "And I actually care about others-"

"Which is a weakness," interrupted Dan. "Your stupid conscious always gets in the way. And don't think I don't know."

"No, its not," said Danny. "It gives me great allies, ones that you couldn't even imagine!"

Dan laughed. "What could a weakling like you know about that?"

"That friends stick together, no matter what," said Sam M, moving to stand next to her friend.

"And friends would do anything for each other," said Tucker, standing on Danny's other side.

"And a friend would never betray another friend," added Valerie, standing at Tucker's side.

"How sweet. You're all defending a hopeless cause. I don't think you quite understand that _I'm_ still here, meaning _I_ still exist, meaning _you_ will turn into _me_ whether you like it…or not," said Dan with a sneer, breaking off into maniacal laughter at the end.

"Not for long," answered Danny, eyes narrowed with determination as he leaned forward and gathered a large ball of energy in his hands. With a quick motion, he sent it soaring at the specter, knocking him into a building. "I'm much more powerful than you think."

"I still have seven years more of experience than you!" argued Dan as he climbed from the rubble, hair flaming even higher. "You shouldn't be able to beat me."

"That's what you think!" shot back Danny, and before anyone could stop him, he flew like a bullet at his future self.

"Danny!" cried Sam M, reaching out for him but her friends held her back. Tears strum down her face as the seconds ticked by, knowing he stood no chance against the evil being.

As he was about to punch his future self with a powered fist, the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Danny quickly dissipated the blast and by reflex raised his hands to his throat.

While this was going on, Sam, Clover, and Alex hovered over the unconscious girl, trying to help her wake. Maddie Fenton ran over to them, and said, "Sam, what's going on?"

The girls exchanged glances. "Honestly, I have _no_ idea Aunt Maddie. We only know the stretched out truths that Danny told us."

"So you had no idea?" asked Maddie curiously, not yet noticing the young human in her niece's arms.

"No," answered Clover.

They were interrupted by the sound of a groan, and the young girl tenderly rubbing her head. Her eyes squinted open and she said, "What's going on?"

"Danny's fighting his future self," summarized Alex, and the girl's eyes widened as the memories flowed back into her.

She rose to stand, but held her hands to her head and started swaying. She moaned, and fell back, this time Maddie catching her. "My head _really_ hurts," she complained.

"Its going to be all right," said Maddie soothingly, though not soothingly enough apparently as she stiffened and glanced over her shoulder.

"Er, hi Mrs. Fenton," she said. "Remember me, the girl Jazz tutors?"

"Dani?" exclaimed Maddie quietly. "What happened – why are you here? For that matter, if that – creature – was abducting Danny's friends, why didn't he take you?"

"Cause I was kinda with Danny," muttered Dani, and she noticed Dan holding Danny by the neck. She rubbed her temples once more and slowly stood up, ignoring the other's protests. Determination just like Danny's was visible in her eyes as she got into a ready stance. "I have a cousin to save." With that said, she allowed herself to transform once more, and flew like a rocket to where Danny was struggling to breathe. She swung an ecto-powered punch at the villain from behind, causing him to lose his grip. Danny floated over to his "cousin" and rubbed his neck, wincing every now and then.

"Ready cuz?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Ready," she agreed with a nod, and they rose from the ground. They both powered up large green blasts, and moved their fists together. As one, they released the blast and then simultaneously unleashed ghostly wails. This caused Dan to be knocked into the ground so hard that it created a large crater.

"I will not be defeated by teenagers!" hissed Dan as he stood up, his suit in tatters and his hair burnt partially out.

"It looks like you just were," said Jazz, as Valerie brandished a Fenton Thermos and activated it, sucking in the villain. Team Phantom all rushed over to Danny and embraced him, Sam kissing him despite having never admitted her feelings. She quickly broke apart, and blushed. The boy thought nothing of it, believing it was nothing but a mistake.

"So that's it?" said Clover, as the three spies stood behind Danny. The superhero turned to face them, and grinned.

"Er, yeah. I guess," he said. He suddenly scowled. "Great, now the whole world probably knows my secret!"

"It won't be too bad," said Alex optimistically. The sound of choppers was heard in the distance, and a WOOHP helicopter appeared overhead. Jerry was let down by ladder, and he walked over to the group.

"Congratulations," said Jerry, nodding at the boy. He turned to his best agents. "Spies, I believe you should head back to Beverly Hills. We'll take care of things here."

"Sounds good to me, I need to get that make up work from the school we missed," said Sam as she clasp her hands together and walked over to her boss.

"Like, how are we getting back though?" asked Clover, scared of the outcome.

"Please don't be what I think it is!" whispered Alex in a chant over and over again.

"You will take the WOOHP helicopter home," said Jerry.

All three girls squealed. "You mean it? We're not getting WOOHPed?"

He chuckled, and said, "After this event, you need the ride home. Ta-ta for now."

Sam S. nodded and walked over to her cousin, giving him a hug. "You did great out there cuz," she said. "Call me!"

"You got it," said Danny in reply. The girls waved as they climbed onto the ladder and it pulled them up.

"Now down to business," said Jerry, and he turned to the ghost fighters. "Anywhere private we can go?"

"Fentonworks," answered Maddie promptly. "Danny, could you get us there?"

"No prob," said Danny. "Dani, want to help?"

"Of course," said the girl with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone grab onto either me or Danny."

Team Phantom, the Fentons, and Jerry all complied and the Phantoms turned them invisible as they flew off to the house.

* * *

Not too far away, Vlad Masters struggled in the ecto-bonds he was trapped in. Grinning wickedly, he closed his eyes and focused on absorbing the material. After a second, it had disappeared and he felt energized. Not wasting any time, he transformed back into his ghost self and smirked. "Time to pay young Daniel a little visit!" he said, and then laughed maniacally as he turned invisible and flew off in the direction of Fentonworks.

* * *

**I'm sick, i have a lot of homework, and i had my audition for the school musical and am patiently waiting to hear if i have a lead (i don't find out till Thursday). be lucky this got up before winter break. i'm super sorry about the long wait!**

**Thanks to Raidon Phantom, angel-phantom-babii, Weird Romantic Gal, Queen S of Randomness 016**, ReadingChick**, Kaydreams, WhiteRat63, MissMontana, Hordak's Pupil, LiLIndianPrinzess, mystery writer5775, Luiz4200, egyptianqueen777, ShatterMyMuse, Miko in training, and Dani-Danny. you all get Dan-voice generator thing-i-mi-bobs. Raidon Phantom, you get one that does Tucker's voice cause you were the 200th reviewer!**

**And now I'm tired! please, review, wish me luck on getting a part (the show is _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer) _**

**Emily**


	13. Author's Note

Hey, long time no see, ne? But fear not, I have an excuse! I have discovered the world of ...... ANIME! ("OH SHOCK AND DISBELIEF" - The Somewhat True Tale of Robin Hood) Hahaha, just kidding about that being my excuse. My priorities have been on school and my own original works.

BUT FEAR NOT! For I have a plan. A plan that will make you quiver in your very boots (unless you don't happen to be wearing boots.....in which case - you'll simply be in awe!) and go giddy with glee.

..........well, probably not............

I feel so bad for basically abandoning Spy On Ghosts, especially when it was so near the end. I loved this story so much, and now looking back on it, it makes me cringe at how poorly written it is (to my new refined standards of being an English Honors student) and how everything that happens is so random and doesn't tie together very well.

Now that I've explained my reasoning for this, BACK TO THE PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel that there are three possible solutions to the situation here (three because the story is so close to its end, unlike School Can Be Anything But Ordinary, which is near the beginning).

**Option 1: I can discontinue the story.**

**Option 2: I can rewrite the story.**

**Option 3: I can hold a contest for fan submitted endings of the story, in which the winner will end up with their chapter completing the story.**

The decision is up to you! Though upon coming up with these decisions.....I guess I COULD do both options 2 and 3......

Okay.... **Option 4: I do both options 2 and 3**

So make sure you vote! Oh, and please don't send me submissions if you vote for option 3. I'm not actually opening the contest yet (if I do), I'm just asking if its a good idea. I'll post another author's note with the results and submission information soon!

-Emily


End file.
